


Monsters

by cadaveres



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Trespasser - Fandom
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Dragon Age/Elder Scrolls, Gen, crackfic, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaveres/pseuds/cadaveres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas needs power to tear open the Veil. Following whispers of a knowledge long lost, he finds his way to the one place where he can gain the knowledge he seeks. <br/>-<br/>Dragon Age /Elder Scrolls crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked what would happen if Solas met a Falmer; here's my take on it.

The power needed to tear open the Veil was something not very easy to come by, especially not in the current state of the world, with all the knowledge of his people lost to the ages. Solas' desperation to obtain enough power to open the Veil had reached a new high. 

As he walked through the Eluvians into what Lady Morrigan had called the "Crossroads" he reminisced about the many places his people had managed to explore, worlds other than the one they knew. With the Veil in place, it was difficult to travel, but not impossible.

Activating one of Mythal's Eluvians, Solas entered into a territory that he had only learned about from notes and books from visiting scholars. Snowy mountains were a stark contrast when compared to the Crossroads, but they were similar to Thedas, to Haven. 

He stepped into the Eluvian and disappeared behind it, carefully taking in his surroundings, making sure he was not spotted. 

He had read of this world before, about the Scrolls and its power, the dragons and their words, the "gods" and their scattered artifacts across the land. As he made his way through the snowy mountain, he pondered about the location of a particular one he had heard of: a black book, said to be created by Hermaeus Mora, a powerful being of knowledge. 

Passing through towns he heard whispers, speculations about the book’s location. He interacted little with the locals, wanting to give them no reason to turn on him and attack. He was fascinated by the many races of elves, their differences and similarities, the treatment that each received by humans and by others of their kind. 

Following the whispers of the book’s location, Solas finally found an ancient dwemer ruin. Passing through puzzles was an easy task; fighting through mechanical warriors with no magic due to the distance from the Fade was harder. He had managed by procuring weapons and healing potions from nearby corpses.

The first night, after having defeated a centurion, he camped at the base of a large set of stairs, rubbing his hands, feeling discomfort at the unfamiliarity of not having the Veil twist with the movements of his hands. He was not prepared to see what he found that night. Lurking not far from him, he saw a creature, hunched and almost naked, move. Two rather large and prominent ears were its most distinctive features; Solas felt curious, so he approached, cautiously and as silently as he possibly could. 

What he saw was a monster. An elf, hunched over, covered in mud, dirt, and waste holding a staff. The ears were less prominent now that he had seen its face; the creature had no eyes and its nose was nothing but two orifices. A garish snarl met his eyes; the creature approached him, clearly sensing his presence. 

The Falmer, as he later learned were called, were nightmares to him, promises of what the Dalish could turn in to if he didn’t succeed with his plans. Savage, lost to the world, scattered, and feared. He pondered about this after resting from the fight with that creature. No words, just snarls and claws and teeth; the creature had no purpose other than to survive. 

After a long pause, Solas incorporated himself from the ground where he had been lying while he waited for the healing potion to work, ready to continue. If anything, what that ruin did was to serve as a reminder of his failures and as a motivation to continue with his search for means to succeed in weakening the Veil and mending all his wrongs, avoiding the descent of his people into that state of savagery that he had witnessed in his search for knowledge.


End file.
